Runaway Bride
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: How Blair's wedding should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

I don't know about the rest of you, but I was not happy with the way they ended things yesterday. Here's what I thought should have happened. Picks up at the ceremony…

***************************************************************************CHAIR*****

"I'm sorry for the outburst, it won't happen again." I assured everyone.

"Just start where you left off." Louis told the minister. I was doing the right thing, I was. This was the only way to keep Chuck alive and safe. I was doing this for him.

"Blair?" Louis voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"This is the part where you say 'I do'" he replied. I looked up into his eyes. This was, oh who was I kidding, this was not what I wanted.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this, sorry." I said as I ran down the aisle once again.

"Blair!" he called after me but I was already gone. I kicked my heels off, they were only slowing me down. Once outside the church I didn't know what to do. I needed to get to Chuck.

"Need a ride?" Chuck asked, opening the door to his limo. A smile broke across my face.

"You stayed." I said blissfully.

"Of course, I wasn't giving up until you said 'I do'." He replied. I climbed into the limo and reached for him.

"I love you" I told him, moving closer. When our lips met, fireworks went off. It was always him; no other guy stood a chance. He left me dizzy, always wanting more.

"I love you." I said again, between kisses. God I missed him, the way he kissed, how it felt to be pressed against him. I loved him.

"I love you too, Blair. It's you and me. No more messing around. I want you, forever." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Good, because I want you too." I replied, leaning in to kiss him again. Our lips were inseparable, our hands searching each other's body; this was how it was supposed to be.

"Excuse me sir, where would you like me to take you?" Chucks driver asked. Chuck looked at me for an answer.

"The airport, I want to go someplace warm." I replied.

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll follow you." He said with another kiss. He pulled his phone out and arranged for a private plane. We embraced each other once again.

"Chuck, I want to get out of this dress." I told him, pulling away. He started unbuttoning it, when I stopped him.

"I meant I want something else to wear, not that I don't like your idea too." I stated.

"Of course," He said to me. "Driver, pull over." We went into the first store we could find and bought the first thing in my size. I gave my wedding gown to the sales assistant and told her to do what she wants with, I would no longer need it.

"That has to be the ugliest dress I've ever seen you in." Chucked laughed at the floral print once we were safely inside his limo again.

"I don't plan on wearing it that long, but it will do for now." I said wrapping my arms around him, getting lost in lips.

*************************************************************************CHAIR*******

So, what do you think? Please review and I'll try updating shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck and Blair have been gone almost a month. Nobody knows where they went or what's going on.

***************************************************************************CHAIR*****

_Three weeks later…_

I woke up in the resort bed, stretching my arms searching for Chuck. He was gone, and the spot he left vacant was cold. He'd been up for a while. I started panicking, wondering where he could have went.

"Good morning beautiful." He said coming in from the patio wearing nothing but the complimentary bath robe. My heart started beating fast at the sight of him, washing my worries away.

"Come back to bed." I said patting the spot next to me. He did as asked and climbed back into bed.

"I was thinking we should go back to New York today. I'm sure everyone's worried by your continuous absence." He suggested after a very nice morning kiss.

"I like having you all to myself, locked away in this hotel room." I confessed.

"As do I, but if I get one more message from Serena threatening to kill me if I don't bring you home, I'm going to go crazy. Besides, I think it's time we let them know." He replied.

"You've been doing entirely too much thinking this morning." I told him.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be married to Louis instead. I keep thinking this has to be a dream." He told me nuzzling my neck.

"I can guarantee it's not." I assured him. I pressed my lips against his, proving to him just how real this was. I was enjoying demonstrating this when he stopped me seconds away from untying the unwanted material.

"I arranged a flight for us in an hour." He informed me.

"Good, we have plenty of time then Mr. Bass." I said stripping away all that was in between us.

"What am I going to do with you, Mrs. Bass?" He laughed.

"I can think of a few things you could be doing right now." I told him, tangling myself up with him.

"Now look who's thinking too much." He teased kissing me hard on the mouth. When his lips moved to my neck I lost myself…

_Later that day_

"Are you ready for this?" Chuck asked me. He's been asking ever since the plane landed.

"Just promise me you won't let go." I told him, grabbing his hand.

"Never again." He promised, kissing my hand. I barely got the door to the limo opened before the first flash went off. The paparazzi have been following us since the airport trying to get a picture for the front cover. No matter how many times I wished they would forget me and move on I knew they wouldn't. I left a prince at the altar. Every writer worth anything wanted my story, too bad I wasn't sharing. We rushed inside, fighting off cameras as we went. Serena pounced on me the second I came into sight.

"B! Where have you been? You've been gone for three weeks and haven't said a word. I'll I got was a text saying 'I'm with Chuck'. You had me worried sick!" She screeched.

"Sorry S, I needed to get away. I'm sorry you couldn't be my bridesmaid." I told her.

"Don't sweat it. Prince Louis wasn't right for you, we all knew it. I'm just glad you figured it out too before it was too late." She stated, shrugging it off. It wasn't until she got a good look at my left hand that she realized what I really meant. She looked at me, then Chuck, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh, my, god!" she shrieked, grabbing ahold of my wrist. "You guys got married!" She yelled happily. She pulled me into a hug and examined the diamond.

"Wait, I thought you got rid of this?" Her head jerked up as she asked Chuck, finally acknowledging he was here.

"I did. I got it back." He informed her.

"Guys, I'm so happy for you!" She shrieked again.

"What on earth is going on?" Eleanor asked, descending down the stairs.

"We're back!" I said happily. I waved my hand in front of her so she too could get a look at my ring.

"You got married! Oh sweetie, welcome to the family Charles." My mom said, squeezing Chuck.

"Yes. I'm tired of waiting around when I've already found my fairy tale ending. I don't care what people think, I want Chuck, nobody else. No more games, no more break-ups. We're in this together." I said looking at Chuck.

"I love you Mrs. Bass." He said pulling me in for a kiss.

"Why are you calling her Mrs. Bass? Did you guys married while you were in hiding?" Nate asked getting off the elevator, followed by Dan.

"Yes." I said ecstatically.

"Well, it's about time, congratulations." Nate replied, kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, congrats you two deserve a happy ending." Dan said, pulling me into a hug.

"This calls for champagne!" Serena laughed. Once everyone had a glass, Serena gave a toast.

"To Chuck and Blair, Mr. and Mrs. Bass, true love is hard to find, and even harder to hold onto. You two are perfect for each other in so many ways, I'm glad you found one another. I love you guys!" Serena cried, clinking our glasses together. I looked over at Chuck and smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Bass, I liked the sound of that. I gave him a light kiss on the lips, which he turned into a long passionate one. I wanted to stay like this forever, wrapped up in his arms. I probably would have if someone hadn't cleared there throat, too.

"Get a room!" Dan joked.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked. It took me less than a minute to respond.

"Bye, see you guys soon!" I shouted at my friends as we disappeared into the elevator.

"Now, where were we?" He asked before attacking my lips again. He kissed me feverishly. First my jaw, then my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to the middle of my chest.

"Chuck." I moaned pleased by what he was doing.

"I love you." He said, before locking our lips together. He tongue slipped into my mouth, gentle at first, then fierce and on a mission.

"I love you too." I told him gasping for air.

"Let's go home." He ordered when the elevator doors opened. I grabbed his hand and followed him. Where ever he went I would follow. Nobody, not even the press was going to spoil my mood. I didn't need a prince to be happy, I just needed my Chuck.

***************************************************************************CHAIR*****

Here's chapter two. I don't know how long I'm going to make this but I do know there will be a third chapter soon. Please review! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Because I got such nice reviews on my latest Chuck and Blair story I decided to come back to this and write another chapter. Hope you like it, chapter three!

*******************************************************************CHAIR*************

"Can you believe they actually got married?" Nate asked the group. Serena, Dan, and Nate were all hanging out in Lily and Rufus' apartment.

"Yeah, actually I can." Serena laughed.

"You aren't upset about not being able to be the maid of honor?" Dan teased.

"Not really, look how bad it ended up last time." She joked.

"You know what. We should throw them a wedding party!" Nate suggested excited.

"That's a great idea!" Serena gushed.

"What's a great idea?" Lily asked descending down the steps.

"We're throwing a party to celebrate Chuck and Blair getting married." She told her mother enthusiastically.

"You're right that's a fantastic idea Blair would love it. I'm glad the two finally worked things out." She stated.

"So where do we start?" Nate asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you know why they wanted us here?" I asked my husband.

"I have no idea, some type of gathering I presume." Chuck replied. Once we stepped off the elevator we were startled by all the faces screaming 'Surprise!' at us.

"Finally, to Mr. and Mrs. Bass." Serena smiled holding up a glass of champagne.

"You shouldn't have!" I gushed squeezing her in a hug.

"It was Nate's idea." She replied pulling him beside her. Chuck and him exchanged the manly handshake hugs they usually did and went over to the bar.

"How does it fell to be married?" Serena asked happily.

"Great, Chuck's a good man I love him." I replied glancing over at him.

"I'm glad you two finally worked things out. Like I said before, you guys deserve this. I don't know two people more perfect for each other than the two of you." She said wrapping her arm around mine.

"Thank you Serena, that means a lot." I grinned. I spent the whole night getting congratulated with gifts thrust into my hands. By midnight I was tired and ready to go home and spend some alone time with Chuck. As if noticing this the guests thinned out until it was just the five of us. Nate, Dan, Serena, Chuck, and myself.

"Here I got you a little something extra." Serena said handing me a small bag.

"Thank you in advance." Chuck grinned knowing as I, exactly what she had gotten into such a tiny sac.

"Drive safe!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. We waved to all our friends and got into the elevator cart both anxious to get home.

"Are you tired Mrs. Bass?" Chuck asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I have some energy left in me. What did you have in mind?" I asked him mischievously. His lips turned up in a smile as he bent his head down to kiss me. When the elevator doors popped open we rushed to the car and once we got to our destination, we rushed to our bedroom where we stayed up for a short while later keeping each other entertained well into the morning until we both exhausted fell asleep.

******************************************************************CHAIR**************

Just a short little idea I thought of. Please leave a review.


End file.
